Under the guide of the information theory, the theoretical research of channel encoding has been developed rapidly, people have developed many encoding technologies with outstanding performances, such as a block code, a convolutional code and a concatenated code, for example, the Turbo code is a kind of concatenated code, and the RM code and the Polar code are block codes, where Polar code is a new encoding technology being close to a channel capacity and has received extensive attention and researches. The basic encoding principle of the Polar code is to use a Bhattacharyya parameter or a symmetric capacity to determine a row vector (or a column vector) of an encoding matrix according to a specific condition. In addition, a bit error code rate may be used to determine a corresponding encoding matrix. In this way, the Polar code can obtain optimal performance through a specific selection of the row vector (or the column vector) of the encoding matrix. In a long term evolution (LTE) and an advanced long term evolution (Advanced LTE) systems, the Turbo code or the RM code is usually used to encode uplink control information such as a channel quality indicator (CQI).
A method for encoding the uplink control information by using the RM code as provided in the prior art is that: a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) of the LTE system or the LTE-Advanced system uses an encoding matrix LTE RM (20, A) to encode a CQI, where the encoding process is:
      b    i    =            ∑              k        =        0                    A        -        1              ⁢                  (                              a            k                    ·                      M                          i              ,              k                                      )            ⁢      mod      ⁢                          ⁢      2      
where, Mi,k is an element on the ith row and the kth column of an encoding matrix M, the number of lines and the number of columns of the encoding matrix M are respectively N and K, the input of the encoder is a CQI information bit sequence a0, a1, a2, a3, . . . , aA-1, the output of the encoder is a code word bit sequence b0, b1, b2, b3, . . . , bB-1, A is the number of bits for the CQI information, B is the number of code word bits, 1≤A≤K, B=N.
In the aforementioned method for encoding the uplink control information by using the RM code as provided in the prior art, the encoding matrix LTERM (20, A) used by the LTE and the LTE-Advanced systems fails to determine the column vector of the encoding matrix reasonably according to the change of the number of control information (such as the CQI) bits A, namely, the same encoding matrix is used all the time no matter how great the number of control information bits A is, thus resulting in that the performance of uplink control information transmission is not optimal and the efficiency of a corresponding downlink transmission is not high.